Estornudas como un gatito
by CriXar
Summary: El mal no descansa... ni siquiera cuando la mitad del dúo heróico de París no se encuentra en su máxima capacidad par hacerle frente.


-¿Agreste Adrien?- llamó la profesora tras ojear la lista. Silencio.- ¿Agreste Adrien?- volvió a llamar. Nadie respondió.- ¿No está Adrien aquí?- dijo extrañada. La mirada de la clase se dirigió al vacío asiento del mencionado.- Que raro...- murmuró la docente antes de continuar con la lista.

Marinette mantuvo su mirada en el lugar un poco más que el resto. Adrien no era alguien irresponsable. Tampoco era tan distraído como ella como para que se le hiciera tarde. ¿Estaría la ciudad bajo el ataque de una akuma y era esa la razón de su ausencia? Imposible, ella lo sabría.

Sin embargo, sí que Hawk Moth hizo de las suyas más tarde ese día. Tras hallar una excusa para dejar la escuela, una apurada Ladybug llegó al lugar del desastre. La batalla comenzó contra un pintor despedido convertido en una escurridiza mancha de pintura capaz de convertirse en cualquier monstruo que quisiera.

No era fácil combatir un villano que apenas llegaba a tocar y más aún cuando estaba por su cuenta. Un golpe de puño por aquí, un lanzamiento de yoyo por allá. En ocasiones ni siquiera lo rozaba. El sujeto encontraba la manera de escurrirse de su radio y eso no solo la hartaba, sino que también comenzaba a cansarse.

En algún punto de la pelea quedó acorralada entre su oponente y un autobús. De no haber sido por el oportuno golpe que distrajo al villano, este habría absorbido a la chica, dejando únicamente sus miraculous para entregarlos a quien le había abastecido de sus destructivos poderes.

Alterado por el ataque, la mancha se retiró. Ladybug levantó su mirada para contemplar a su héroe y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al darse cuenta de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su compañero. Este se acercó a ella con un anormal seriedad en su rostro que no le caracterizaba para nada.

-Justo a tiempo, minino.- dijo ella acercándose al chico para plantar un beso en su mejilla.- Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme dónde has estado todo el día?- preguntó con humor. Su compañero permaneció estoico, con la mirada fija en algún punto entre el suelo y la pared del vehículo contra el que hacía solo unos instantes había sido acorralada la chica. No hubo respuesta.- Eh, ¿Cat Noir?- llamó ella intentando obtener su atención, sin éxito. Ahora preocupada, Ladybug acercó su rostro al suyo para verle de cerca.- Adrien, ¿estás bien?- preguntó llamándole por su nombre de civil en voz baja. El chico se enderezó un poco para tomar aire, y luego de una inhalación profunda...

-¡Achú!

El ruido sin aviso asustó a la chica, quien retrocedió casi un metro de un salto. Un par de estornudos más vinieron después de ese, antes de que su autor recobrara la compostura.

-Lo siento, mi Lady.- se disculpó el chico intentando inútilmente de retraer su congestión.

-Oh, cielos. Entonces estás enfermo.- dijo su compañera acercándose de nuevo.- Escucha, será mejor que vayas a descansar. Puedo encargarme de esto.

-Claro, por que te estaba yendo tan bien por tu cuenta.- reprochó el muchacho rubio con una sonrisa burlona. Ella se cruzó de brazos. Ese era el Cat Noir que conocía.

-¿Así que puedes arreglártelas para combatir a un super villano con un resfriado, pero no para ir a la escuela?- respingó ella.

-Tengo mis prioridades.- aseguró él con un guiño, antes de perder de nuevo todo su estilo con un estornudo.

No pudieron mediar más palabra, pues el villano volvió a ellos por su revancha. Pero ahora estaban juntos y juntos le darían una paliza. Desde luego no podían combatir con su habitual eficiencia gracias al malestar de Cat Noir y sus constantes estornudos, pero finalmente este resultó ser una ayuda clave para obligar al villano a ceder y poder hacerse con el contenedor de su akuma.

Una vez que el akuma fue sanado, la chica no tuvo que indicarle dos veces que se fuera a casa antes de que el chico anunciara su retirada. Tras lucir un fallido intento de reverencia galante y recibir un beso en la frente por parte de la chica a modo de consuelo, hizo uso de la energía restante en su miraculous para regresar a su alcoba antes de que Natalie se enterara de su ausencia.

Algunas horas más tarde, un resfriado Adrien yacía en su cama con una fuerte fiebre. Inclusive Plagg se había compadecido de él, manteniendo al mínimo los chistes sobre su estado, al menos por ese día. Ahora se encontraba devorando en silencio una rebanada de queso Camember, aburrido de no tener con quien interactuar mientras su portador descansaba.

De pronto unos ligeros golpes en la ventana llamaron su atención. Al voltear vio a Ladybug sujetada al marco de la ventana con la ayuda de su yoyo espetando que esta fuera abierta. Al kwami flotó hacia allí y abrió el cristal.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte. Estoy volviéndome loco aquí solo.- dijo Plagg rodando sus ojos. La chica sonrió y acarició su cabecilla con ternura antes de levantar su mirada para ver la cama de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está Adrien?

-Tan inconsciente como cuando volvimos a casa.- respondió la criatura acercándose al adormitado chico. Ladybug le siguió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama antes de inclinarse sobre él y acariciar sus labios contra su frente.

-¡Está que arde!- exclamó en un susurro.

-Oye, sé que ustedes tienen algo, pero guárdate esos comentarios para ti misma.- dijo Plagg asqueado. La muchacha rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a encontrar algo en la habitación que ayudara. Finalmente encontró una pequeña toalla al lado de su almohada, la cual presumió que Natalie le habría dejado para el mismo propósito para el que la necesitaba ahora.

Tras humedecerla en el el lavabo del baño de la habitación, la colocó con cuidado en la frente de Adrien, despertándole inevitablemente. Este soltó un gruñido y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Entonces Ladybug apartó la toalla y se inclinó sobre él nuevamente para besar su mejilla.

-¿Marinette...?- preguntó el rubio para asegurarse de que su delirante mente no le jugaba una ilusión gracias a su estado.

-Hola, dormilón. - sonrió ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera sido aplastado por el Arco del Triunfo.- afirmó él con una mueca. Ladybug no puedo evitar soltar una risilla.

-No parece que estés tan mal.- aseguró basándose en su intacto sentido del humor.

-Lo sé, es de familia. Incluso en nuestro peor estado, seguimos luciendo fabulosos.- bromeó intentando posar para mostrar su punto, pero un ataque de tos estropeó su número. La chica le pasó un vaso de agua que yacía en su mesa de noche.

-Quería agradecerte por ir a ayudarme con ese sujeto esta tarde.- dijo la heroína mientras él bebía el líquido. Adrien dejó el vaso a un lado y sonrió.

-Hey, no podía dejarte sola. ¿Qué habrías hecho sin tu caballero de negra armadura?- bromeó con una gran sonrisa, pero intentando recobrar la compostura.

-¿Jamás dejarás de portarte como un tonto, cierto?- renegó ella.

-No mientras tu estés cerca para ponerme así.- afirmó él entre bostezos antes de volver a recostarse. Las mejillas de Ladybug quisieron competir con el carmesí de su disfraz mientras ella se encogía de hombros apenada. Realmente ese chico siempre se las ingeniaría para hacerla sonrojar.

Tomado las sábanas, las colocó de nuevo sobre el chico, cubriéndole. Este aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa, siendo sorprendido por un apasionado beso en los labios que le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par. Quiso responder, pero ella se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado.

-Yo, eh... Vendré a verte en la manaña... ¡es decir, en la mañana! Ya sabes, cuando el sol no se pone, sino que sale. Ugh, no... Lo que quiero decir es... ¡Ya me voy!- terminó diciendo antes de correr hacia la ventana, lanzar su yoyo hacia un poste de luz cercano y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Adrien miró al cristal abierto con una expresión de sorpresa aún plasmada en sus rostro. Se recostó de nuevo en su almohada y finalmente dio paso libre a una sonrisa de incurable enamorado.

-Wow...- dijo Plagg levitando frente al rostro del chico.- ¿Te dio tu primer beso aún con tu nariz rebosante de mocos y sudando como un pollo hervido? Mi amigo, si eso no es amor, no sé que lo sea.- afirmó con una mueca.

 ** _No se me lo tomen a mal, pero ya me estoy cansando un poco de tanto MariCat por todos lados. ¿Por qué no escriben algo de Ladrien? ¡LADRIEN_ _NECESITA AMOR!_**

 ** _Por cierto, este one shot_ _va completamente dedicado a mi comadre CindyGomez896 que está enfermita. ¡Te quiero, comadre! Mejór_ _ate :3_**

 ** _P.P.: ¿Quién está listo para el especial de navidad? O mejor dicho, ¿quién está listo para desvelarse hasta las dos y pico de la mañana para verlo en directo desde un livestream que se pega cada veinte segundos? ¡Yo sí! :D_**


End file.
